Love Online
by iluvsiriusandlupin
Summary: Every evening two teenagers go online to talk to each other, they both think they are talking to complete strangers, but they may be mistaken. (Sorry for the lousy summary!)
1. Chapter 1

The only thing that could be heard coming from Hermione Granger's bedroom on the night of the twenty-eighth of August was the tapping of keys on a computer keyboard. 

Every evening for the past two weeks Hermione had logged onto the internet and chatted to a boy she only knew as "Cannon 16". She didn't know his real name, only that he was sixteen years old, wasn't a very fast typer ( she had figured this out for herself) and his favourite colour is orange. She met him on a chat room and they seemed to hit it off from there. Every morning she would wake up and wait eagerly for the evening to come around so that she could go up to her room and talk to him. This evening they were talking on the subject of school , and Hermione was finding it hard to explain the type of school she went to;

Smartgirl (Hermione's screen name, she thought she would make fun of herself) says:

Well, I go to a sort of special school.

Cannon 16 says:

What? A special school because you are so smart?

Smartgirl says:

Well, no, not exactly


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, sorry but first I'm going to start off with a bit me talking, sorry if it's boring!

Well, thanks for everyone who reviewed! That's Hermione182, PuchikoKitty, Alexandra5, EvilFireWitch, Phredtheflyingmonkey and AngelInBlack. Thank you for all your nice reviews, it's really cool that you like my story! And EvilFireWitch thank you for the lengthy review and the pointers! I'm a first time writer so anything to make my fic any better is appreciated! I know the last chapter wasn't very long but they will get longer! Promise!

Anyway, now that's over with, lets get back to the story…

*

Meanwhile, while Hermione was thinking of things to say without exposing the whole of the Wizarding World to a complete stranger, Ron Weasley was also side awake sitting at his dad's computer. Since his dad was mad about muggles, he decided to buy a computer to see what all this "Internet malarkey" was about. 

At the moment Ron was busy talking to someone by the name of "Smartgirl", about school. He was starting to wish that he had never brought up the subject because she had explained her school and he was afraid that she was going to ask him about his. To his disappointment, she did;

Smartgirl says:

So tell me about your school?

Cannon 16 says:

Well, I guess I sort of go to a special school too.

Smartgirl says:

Oh, ok, so what are your hobbies?

Oh good! Thought Ron. She's not asking me anything more about school! I don't think I could have covered it up very well.

I won't push the subject of school. Thought Hermione. It might make him question Hogwarts even more.

*

The pair chatted for a further hour until Hermione said that she needed some rest;

Smartgirl says:

I'm visiting my friend tomorrow so I have to get some sleep I'm afraid, I'm seeing him quite early.

Cannon 16 says (Ron felt a little jealous that her friend was a "him"):

Yeah I should get to sleep really, I'm getting up early in the morning to meet someone.

Sleep well, dream of me.

Sleep well, dream of me. He always said that when we say goodbye for the evening. Thought Hermione. I'll never forget that phrase.

After saying their final goodnights to each other both teenagers crept into bed to sleep, ready for the morning's events.


	3. Chapter 3

OK people, sorry I haven't posted for ages, I haven't had very much time on my hands lately because I'm just starting college!

Any way thank you everyone for your reviews I really appreciate them.

So, here's chapter three!

*

The next morning they both got up early to get ready for the days events. Ron and Hermione were meeting each other in Diagon Alley to buy their school equipment. After this they were going to go back to the Burrow, Hermione was going to spend the last night of the holidays there so that she could go to Kings Cross Station with the Weasleys. Harry was going to meet them at the station as he had stayed with Mrs Figg for most of the holidays because the Dursleys had gone on holiday. But Harry didn't mind, Mrs Figg was in touch with the Wizarding world and he was always visiting witches and wizards with her.

Ron and Hermione spent the whole morning in Diagon Alley buying their school supplies and taking a brief stop in the Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer. 

They got back to the Burrow at three o'clock, they travelled from Diagon Alley by floo powder.

As Hermione stepped out of the fireplace she immediately noticed the computer, it looked rather out of place in the Weasley's old fashioned, traditional house.

"Oh! You have a computer!" said Hermione, surprised that Mrs Weasley would allow a muggle piece of technology into her house.

"Yeah, dad managed to convince mum to try it out. It's really cool, we've got that Internet thingy on it as well." said Ron rather proudly.

"Yeah, we have the Internet on our computer at home too," said Hermione "I've been talking to this guy on there for the past couple of weeks."

"Yeah, I've been talking to a girl on there for a while as well." said Ron as they both looked at each other suspiciously for a second, but then they both shrugged and decided to themselves that they couldn't possibly have been talking to each other.

*

Ok guys, that's another chapter for you, hope you liked it! I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter, but I'll try and get it up as soon as I can! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

OK guys I'm sooo sorry that I haven't posted for , like, ages (damn college!) but hopefully I'll be able to get at least another chapter up after this one pretty soon, so here you go, chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it!

*

They thought nothing more on the subject of the Internet from then on. 

It was swelteringly hot inside so Ron took Hermione to a nearby lake where they abandoned their shoes and socks and paddled their feet in the water. Somehow, Hermione "accidentally" splashing Ron resulted into a huge water fight,.

A couple of hours later the pair emerged back at the Burrow dripping wet and looking rather sheepish.

"Merlin's beard! What _have_ you two been doing?!" Mrs Weasley cried as they walked through the door, "Upstairs to get changed! Both of you! And don't you get my floor wet!" she shouted, shooing them up the staircase "When you are changed you can come down for dinner!" she shouted up after them.

After a very filling dinner Mrs Weasley began ordering everyone to bed.

"Oh, Hermione dear, is it OK if you can sleep in Ron's room tonight? It's just that Ginny has her friend around tonight as well." Mrs Weasley asked with a pitying face, "I'm sorry dear, it's a good job you only have to put up for him for one night."

"Mum! What's wrong with me?!" pleaded Ron.

"Oh, nothing dear, it's just that you _do _tend to snore a little bit and that owl has made your room smell a bit-"

"OK, OK mum, I get the point!" said Ron as Hermione failed in trying to hide her fit of silent giggles.

The two of them made their way upstairs and entered Ron's room. Hermione had to squint at the colour of his room-bright orange. The same colour he always had his room, the colour of the Chudley Cannons quidditch team. 

Hermione stopped a minute. Orange? Cannon? They sounded oddly familiar…

Hermione pushed this suspicion to the back of her mind. She got changed in the bathroom and entered Ron's bedroom to find him just putting his pyjamas on.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't know-" muttered Hermione, blushing.

"Oh, no, it's ok, I'm practically changed anyway," said Ron, also blushing and putting his pyjamas on quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione realised she was staring and abruptly climbed into the spare bed Mrs Weasley had set up for her. The creaking of another mattress told her that Ron had also gotten into bed.

"Night Hermione."

"Night Ron."

"Sleep well, dream of me," Ron said quietly

Hermione sat bolt upright and turned the light on at this last comment. She was breathing hard and her heart was pumping. She was looking over at Ron who was staring at her with a confused expression on his face.

"It's you," Hermione whispered.

"I'm what?" asked Ron, sounding bewildered.

"You're…you're cannon sixteen!" Hermione gasped, jumping out of bed and standing up.

Ron also jumped up at this, looking shocked. "Does this mean that you…you are smart girl?" asked Ron.

"That's me," replied Hermione, taking a step towards Ron.

"We've been talking for all this time not knowing it's us?" said Ron, sounding slightly amused.

"Yeah, all this time we've…we've…" said Hermione, trying to find the words to say.

"Been falling for each other without knowing it." Ron finished, moving so close to Hermione that he could feel her warm breath on his lips.

Gradually, without another word they came closer and closer. And after what seemed like an age, their lips met for their first amazing, wonderful, unexplainable kiss…

*

Ok guys, that's it. I know it was a short fic and it has taken me ages in between chapters but I hope it's ok. If I have time in the half term holidays I might change the story to make it longer so keep checking! Thanks for all your reviews, they were all really cool, this was my first fic and it has encouraged me to write another one, which I have just completed so keep your eyes pealed because I'll be posting it soon. Thanks again! xx


	6. Thankyous

Ok everyone, this was my first fanfic and I'm really happy that you liked it, so: 

Sweet Stephy

Your Royal Sweetness

J.S Writer

G.C Queen

Puchikokitty

TheSweetestThing

RonandHermy

Princess Jennifer

Ron-Is-Mine

Mugglebornwitch2

Rsweetie4evr

pan Weasley kent

Katilina

Hermione 182

Fire-Phoenix-Rain

Strayc@t

Alexandra5

Evilfirewitch

Phredtheflyingmonkey

Angle in Black

Thank all you guys for your reviews; I got quite a few pointers from them!

I know my chapters were far too short in this fic, and at the moment I'm writing a fic which hopefully has longer chapters, it's called "reunion", so look out for it!

I might be able to improve this fic some time before chrimbo if I get some time out of college and work, but I'm not sure yet.

So thanks again you guys form reviewing my first ever fic!

You're the best!

Hugz + love

Iluvsiriusandlupin aka Kat


End file.
